


Sweeter than candy

by Fiona0707



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crack, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hawkeye - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Post-Mission: Impossible - Fallout, Sort Of, Top Gun - Freeform, maverick, of course, shaun of the dead - Freeform, that's all these guys do
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona0707/pseuds/Fiona0707
Summary: Ethan并不知道为什么Brandt要推荐这件服装参加他的万圣节派对，但当他意识到Benji有多喜欢它时，他并不那么在意原因。或者，当Ethan在万圣节打扮成Maverick会发生什么。





	Sweeter than candy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweeter than candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178807) by [fictionallemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionallemons/pseuds/fictionallemons). 



“你确定这是他们剩下的最后一套装束？” Ethan 在 Brandt 的客房卫生间里照着镜子。他穿着绿色的空军跳伞服和他自己的黑色皮靴。

“你在抱怨什么？它很适合你啊，” Brandt 说，“给你。”他递给 Ethan 一副飞行员墨镜，“戴上它你的造型就完美了。”

“什么造型？” Ethan 有点尴尬，但无论如何他还是把眼镜戴上了。

“简直完美。这很壮志凌云。”

“随便吧。” Ethan 捋了捋他的头发。他看起来挺不错。他或许应该找根口香糖。电影里那家伙嚼口香糖吗？

Brandt 告诉他他要开一个万圣节派对的时候， Ethan 答应去，但他后来发现这不仅是一场变装派对，而是有主题的。 Ethan Hunt 不是那种喜欢主题派对的人，但 Brandt 却恳求他加入。而且…… Benji 应该会参加。

Ethan 有好几个星期没见到 Benji 了——他们在办公室总是错过彼此，然后他去哥伦比亚出任务，直到派对那天才回来，所以 Brandt 才会帮忙打理他的服装。派对主题是著名的电影人物。他扮演的是 壮志凌云 里的那个谁。 Ethan 模糊的记得这部电影刚上映的时候他很喜欢，但他不知道为什么 Brandt 坚持让他穿这个。

“ Benji 来了吗？” 别脸红，别脸红，别脸红 ，“呃，因为我有个问题要问他，关于我的，呃，电子邮件。”

Brandt 似乎对 Ethan 对 Benji 行踪的兴趣毫无疑心，“还没呢，朋友。但他回来的。喝杯酒放轻松。”

“行吧。” Brandt 离开去套上他自己的装扮， Ethan 走进客厅，十几个人围在一张桌子旁，他认出大部分都是办公室的同事，桌子上摆满了酒瓶、爆米花和糖果。音箱里播放着“ Monster Mash[1] ”。他觉得很尴尬，太老了，也不自在。要是某个地方发生政变就好了，让他早点离场。

他抓起一瓶啤酒，试图弄清楚每个人的装扮。他认出了印第安纳·琼斯和郝思嘉，但对绝大部分人物一无所知。他想他可以凑上去问问。也许这就是为什么 Brandt 发明了这个愚蠢的主题——给人们一些可以谈论的东西。他正要去，这时他感到房间里的能量有点变化。他朝门口瞥了一眼，忍不住笑了。 Benji 站在那里，穿着白色系扣短袖衬衫，打着红色领带。 Ethan 觉得他穿的是戏服，但他的打扮像是从办公室直接过来的。更奇怪的是 Benji 的表情，当他看到 Ethan 的装扮时，他有点震惊。

“嘿！ Benji ！” Ethan 暗自皱眉，他的语气好像有点太热情了，但是谁在乎呢？

Benji 只是摇摇头，咕哝着“我要杀了他”， Ethan 歪着脑袋表示疑惑。“啊，没什么。”

Benji 随便地喝了一杯啤酒， Ethan 意识到他只是跟着他，没跟他说话，“那么，你扮的是谁？”

“认真的吗？我是肖恩。”

Ethan 不知道那是谁，他的表情完全展示了这一点。

“那个僵尸，” Benji 补充。

“噢！当然。”然后 Ethan 笑出声，“我其实真的不知道那是谁。”

Benji 的目光柔软下来，“你贫瘠的灵魂啊， 僵尸肖恩 是一部喜剧电影，我之后有空给你看吧。”

“那太好啦！谢谢，” Ethan 呷了一口啤酒，“我扮的是——”

“我知道你是谁， Maverick ，对吧？”

Ethan 很确定那就是主角的名字，“对， 壮志凌云 ，你怎么知道的？”

“我看过电影，一两次吧。” Benji 的语气怪怪的， Ethan 脖子后面的汗毛都竖起来了，这里面肯定有故事， Ethan 想知道那是什么。

他想知道关于 Benji 的一切。在从喀什米尔回来之后，一切基本恢复了正常。但 Ethan 比以往任何时候都更敏锐地感受到时间的流逝。他意识到每当他不得不在没有 Benji 的情况下完成任务时，他就会感到不安定、不完整。他每时每刻都想在 Benji 身边，和他交谈，听他说话，和他一起锻炼，一起吃饭，看他脸上的表情变化，握住他的手，感受他尝起来是不是和闻起来一样好—— 啊哦 。

他爱上了 Benji 。 Dunn 。 Benjamin Dunn 。 Benji 。他的朋友。他的队友。他最喜欢的人。

他以前怎么没发现呢？他早就知道自己有点迷恋他的朋友，但事情远不止如此。突然间 Ethan 的手都不知道怎么放了，他攥紧了啤酒瓶，直到他觉得要把它捏碎了。

“你还好吧， Ethan ？” Benji 问。

“我为什么不好呢？” Ethan 清了清嗓子，“一切都很好，你也还好吧？”

“我很好。你看起来有点……紧张。”

“没有啊，我很放松。” Ethan 抿了一口啤酒，然后它呛进了气管里， Ethan 咳嗽起来，试图不窒息。

“天哪，” Benji 从他手里夺过酒瓶放在桌上，然后抓住了 Ethan 的肩膀，“你没事吧？你能呼吸吗？”

Ethan 觉得自己咳得脸都红了，“我——咳咳——没事。只是呛到了。”

“我讨厌这种情况发生，” Benji 说。

Ethan 突然意识到 Benji 的手还在他肩膀上， Benji 一定也发现了这点，因为他迅速把手拿开了， Ethan 怀念那份接触，他是如此深陷其中。

 

[1]Monster Mash,  经典万圣节 bgm

 

***

三个星期前

 

这一点都不顺利 。他整晚所做的就是让自己难堪，而本吉则斜着眼睛看着他，时而 遗憾 ，时而关心。

“我没醉，我只是还没完全清醒，” Benji 说着，而 Brandt 示意要买单。周五晚上一起下班之后，他们在去地铁站的路上进了酒吧。三品脱之后， Benji 确实感受到了酒精的威力，而 Brandt 似乎保持了清醒。

“随便吧，兄弟，” Brandt 笑着说。他指了指酒吧后面的电视机，那儿刚开始放映一部老电影，“嘿， 壮志凌云 ，我小时候很喜欢这部电影。”

“天哪！” Benji 赞叹，“我也是！”

“当时壮志凌云火爆到……无论你在哪里长大？”

“我哥哥有一张录像带，我以前，当周围没人的时候，会反复看那段排球比赛的剧情，一遍一遍又一遍。它对我真的影响很深。”

“我明白了。” Brandt 举起一只手阻止 Benji 阐述细节。

“我对 Maverick 非常着迷，那个小混蛋。”

“真的吗？但是 ' 冰人 ' 的体格要棒得多——” Brandt 停下来，他的脸颊变红了，“我是说， Maverick 有点烦人。”

Benji 咯咯直笑，“他让你想起了谁吗？骄傲，但是理所当然。不公平的魅力。一个微笑就能点亮帝国大厦。”

“你在说谁——哦， Ethan ？” Brandt 沉思了一会儿，“你喝醉了。”

“也许吧。我是个廉价的约会对象。”

“我会记住的，” Brandt 说，“我们该送你回家了。”

“回去干嘛？好像没有人在那里等我。坦白说，我宁可待在办公室里，当个有用的人。虽然 Ethan 现在在柏林。啊……我想我是该回家了。”

半小时后， Brandt 把 Benji 推进他的公寓，经过了地铁和三层楼梯， Benji 清醒了不少，“ Will ？”

“嗯， Benji ？”

“你不会告诉任何人的，对吧？”

“关于你有多轻吗？我觉得大家应该都看得出来，兄弟。”

“哈，不是，我说的是……关于我对……你知道的。”

Brandt 叹了口气，“我当然不会说出去。”

“他还不知道呢，对吧，有时候我很难控制自己。”

“我很确定他不知道。”

“哦，好吧，多谢。”

Brandt 笑了，“嘿，我差点忘了跟你说——我要办一个万圣节派对……”

 

***

 

 

“嗨 Benji ，谢谢你能来！” Brandt 出现了，穿着皮外套，背上插着弓和箭囊，他给了 Benji 一个拥抱。 Ethan 皱起了眉头，他也想抱 Benji 。 Benji 刚来的时候他为什么不抱上去呢？现在他失去机会了。

“我的荣幸，鹰眼，” Benji 说。

“鹰眼？” Ethan 茫然地问。

Benji 笑起来，脸上的笑纹很可爱。“我们得多带你去电影院， Ethan 。”

Ethan 把目光从 Benji 眼角的纹路上扯下来，说，“如果有人陪我去的话，我就去。”

一阵尴尬的沉默之后， Brandt 说，“嗯——如果你想去帮 Ethan 解决问题的话，客房里有台电脑，我是说，他的邮件问题。”

“什么邮件问题？” Benji 问。

“哦，没什么，不是什么大事，我确定我能搞定——” Ethan 抗拒着。

“ Benji 不介意的，对吧，朋友？” Brandt 几乎是把他们俩推进了走廊那头的空卧室里，“别着急慢慢来！”

Ethan 听到 Benji 对 Brandt 低声说，“你到底在干什么？”但 Brandt 没有理会他，紧紧地关上了他们身后的门。突然，他们俩单独待在一间舒适的卧室里，一边是一张 queen size 的床，另一变是一张放了笔记本电脑的书桌。 Brandt 重新融入了他的派对， Ethan 可以听到音乐声被调大了。他们俩、单独、在一个有床的房间里。 Ethan 摘下他借来的墨镜，迟疑地对 Benji 笑了笑。

Benji 回了他一个微笑，但随后皱起了眉头， Ethan 没预料到他接下来说的话，“你为什么选这套衣服， Ethan ？”

Ethan 低头看了看自己，“这套吗？ Brandt 挑的。”

Bewnji 听完似乎有点泄气，“哦，那就说得通了。”

“为什么？你不喜欢吗？”

“啊，” Benji 不自在地扯出一个笑容，紧张地揉着他的侧颈。为什么 Benji 会紧张？ Ethan 感到无措。

“我很喜欢， Brandt 知道这点，他只是在取笑我，我猜。”

Ethan 不知道 Benji 和 Brandt 之间发生了什么，但当他们在 Ethan 的装扮上闲聊时，他认出了 Benji 的眼神， Benji 确实很喜欢他的装扮，非常喜欢。 Ethan 睁大了眼睛，好吧，或许 Benji 有点空军情节。 Ethan 可以处理这个。他走向 Benji ，试图转换成一个骄傲的飞行员。这并不难，尤其是他发现 Benji 呼吸加速，瞳孔扩大的时候。

“你喜欢飞行员吗？” Ethan 决定试试水。

Benji 发出不置可否的哼声， Ethan 被鼓励到了。他把墨镜扔到床上，一直走到距离 Benji 一英尺远的地方。

“我开过直升机，” Ethan 说。天哪，他已经很靠近了，他不会看错 Benji 脸上慢慢染上的红晕。

“噢，” Benji 说。

“也许我们哪天可以一起上去？” Ethan 深吸一口气，触碰 Benji 裸露的手肘，感觉电流击穿了全身。

Benji 跳了起来，向下盯着 Ethan 的手碰他胳膊的地方，“哦。”

“可以吗？” Ethan 问，他希望自己听起来不像他感觉的那么绝望。

“这是什么恶作剧吗？ Brandt 让你这么做的吗？” Benji 甩开了胳膊， Ethan 觉得他好像理解错了什么事情。

“什么？不是，你和 Brandt 怎么了？” Ethan 突然产生了一个可怕的想法，也许 Benji 对 Brandt 有感情，或者反过来。

“没什么——就是这些——你和见鬼的 Maverick 还有该死的飞行员——”

“我真的很迷茫，” Ethan 说。

“我也一样。” Benji 说。

他们站在一起盯着对方看了一会儿， Benji 又发出了不自然的笑声，然后走到桌边，他坐下打开笔记本电脑，“我们把它归结于万圣节恶作剧，好吗？现在，你的邮件怎么了？”

“我的邮件没什么问题。”

Benji 在转椅上转来转去，直到他面对 Ethan ，“那为什么——”

“我跟 Brandt 那么说是因为我不想告诉他我想见你的真正原因。”

“哦，关于他的薪酬水平？” Benji 挑眉。

“不，和工作没关系，我想见你是因为，好吧，我一直想见你。”

Benji 什么也没说，于是 Ethan 继续说下去。他没打算说这些，但突然间，他想让 Benji 知道，他需要知道 Benji 是不是也有那么一点点同样的感觉，“我很想你。当我们不在一起的时候，我很想你。我也许——我是说，我知道我对你……的感情。不是友情。我是说，是的我们是朋友，但不止这些，是非柏拉图的感情。”

“非柏拉图？那是……” Benji 的目光落到 Ethan 身上，然后又回到他脸上。

Ethan 口干舌燥，“是性欲。”就这样，房间里的气氛变得比蜜还要浓。

“啊，” Benji 喃喃，“我明白了。”

“是吗？” Ethan 跪在 Benji 脚边，他夹进 Benji 张开的双腿之间，感受着 Benji 散发的体温，还能闻到他身上那股新鲜削尖的铅笔和肉硅胶的独特味道。“你看到你对我做了什么了吗？ Benji ？”他把头往上抬， Benji 低头在半路与他相会，沉浸在能想象到的最甜蜜、最温柔的吻中。 Benji 的嘴唇光滑而干燥，他姜黄色的胡茬戳得 Ethan 的下巴一阵发痒，他渴望那些胡须游走遍他的全身。他像石头一样硬，即使他们甚至还没碰过舌头。

Benji 中断了这个吻，“我也有同样的感觉。”

“是吗？” Ethan 觉得自己是全世界最幸运的人。

“是的。整个范畴，友情，非柏拉图的感情，性欲。” Benji 笑着确认，“但恐怕我的感情也转入了‘爱’的范畴，所以如果你想要的只是性，我们应该在它变得混乱之前到此为止。”

Ethan 被 Benji 的实事求是的声明所折服。如果他之前觉得幸运，现在他觉得这太完美了，不可能是真的。“我们不会到此为止。你会被我困住的。因为我爱你。”

作为回应， Benji 吻了他，激烈而长久。这一次，他们的舌头纠缠在一起， Ethan 觉得欲望颠簸着直冲他的阴茎。他把身体压在在 Benji 身上，他感觉 Benji 的胸口明显受了刺激。 Benji 呻吟着，也贴紧了他，慢慢地勃发着。 Ethan 觉得如果他不立马抓紧 Benji ，他会死的。

“那边有张床，”他边吻边说。

“浪费可惜，” Benji 说，他们一起站起来，摸索着、亲吻着。 Ethan 没有放开 Benji ，他绕道走到门口，锁上了门，然后他们倒在了床上。 Benji 摸到了 Ethan 跳伞装的拉链，当他发现下面是一件白色打底衫时，大笑起来。 Ethan 扯掉 Benji 的领带，解开白衬衫露出 Benji 自己的白色汗衫。 Ethan 踢掉靴子，从剩下的连体裤里挣脱出来，只穿着打底衫和白色三角裤。 Benji 跟着脱掉了裤子，穿着汗衫和深蓝色四角短裤加入了他。他们在薄薄的棉布后面勃发着。 Ethan 很想要，但他不知道从哪里开始。

Benji 似乎也同样不知所措。他美丽的眼睛四周镶着红边，“我爱你， Ethan 。”

Ethan 颤抖着呼出一口气，“我爱你， Benji 。”

在那之后，一切都很容易。先慢，后快，用手探索，让嘴品尝。 Ethan 喜欢 Benji 的小胡子扫过他所有敏感部位的感觉。当 Ethan 用嘴唇抿紧 Benji 的乳头，把它们逗弄成硬挺的蓓蕾时， Benji 呻吟起来。他们的身体在皮肤的相互摩擦中变得柔软，达到了几乎无法忍受的兴奋水平，然后痛快的高潮，气喘吁吁。汗水、唾液和精液混合在一起，一起封存成爱情与欲望的鸡尾酒。

他们躺在床上，紧紧贴着彼此。

“这个房间闻起来像性，” Benji 说，他亲了亲 Ethan 的额头。

“我想我们得像 Brandt 道歉，” Ethan 说。

“道歉？他才是那个欠我们道歉的人！”

“为了什么？”

“为——为精心策划了这一切。在我告诉他我喜欢 Maverick 之后，他给了你那套戏服。他知道我对你的感觉，他试图强迫我，让我做点什么。”

“这就是他给我那套衣服的理由吗？他知道你不能抵抗那样的我？” Ethan 窃笑，“他操纵我们，但那效果很好。”

“好吧，但我还是很生气。我觉得我们应该至少在他床上再做两次——然后把残局留给他去清理。”

“我赞同这个惩罚，” Ethan 说，“他骗了我们——我们得到奖赏 [2] 。”他又吻了 Benji 一下，这种感觉他永远都不会厌倦。爱他比糖果还要甜蜜。

“那之后，我还有个奖励给你。” Benji 说，“你要到我那边，然后我们来一场电影马拉松，我要给你恶补过去十年的流行文化，你再也没有借口了， Ethan ，从现在起你有人和你一起看电影了。”

“全指望你了。”

 

[2]He tricked us — we get the treat.  万圣节的“ trick or treat ”梗

**Author's Note:**

> 写这个超级蠢又很有趣。我想写一个万圣节情景，然后这些就发生了。我已经有一段时间没看过壮志凌云和僵尸肖恩了，所以如果有什么错误，我道歉，请在评论告诉我。如果你喜欢的话，也请告诉我！:)


End file.
